Touch me
by XzydrateXXaddictX
Summary: Huntsdale has a new resident, or is she a returning resident? Who knows? Do any of them know? And what has got some of them fae boys in such a strange transaction? Read more to find out. Will change Rating to M later on. OCx? Read to find out who it is.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ink Exchange, although it would be awesome if I owned Neill, if ya catch muh drift. ;) Anywho, hope you enjoys my story and my OC. R&R you guys~**

Huntsdale. A new town. A new place for her to be in. And she didn't want a bit of it. She'd have rather lived in a small padded room really. As long as she could get away from this place. A place she was brought to because of her mother, and it was filled to the rim with the fae. She'd always been able to see them. And she was always different. She looked nothing like her mother or her little half sister. While her mother was a slightly flat chested and small framed brunette with brown eyes, this girl, was anything but normal. She was a buxom blonde. Her curves all perfectly placed, that hour glass figure girls desired. Those measurements. Her eyes a deep sunset gold with flecks of silver. Her skin pale as the moonlight. Her hair in long waves of blonde the color of light honey almost yet with tips of the sun bright gold as well it seemed. But on her neck, on the very nape was a strange symbol. It curved and knotted and twisted up into itself, a circle that seemed to have no beginning, nor an end. The center filled with lines that made different turns, everything knotting around the other, like a knotted up snake almost. Her mother said it was on her when she'd been adopted.

Her name, Laurel Nacht. Her mother originally having lived in Germany before coming to America. The woman had just had a miscarriage. And seeing Laurel all alone that one day at the orphanage had caused her mother to have an epiphany as the woman worded it. She would take Laurel in and raise her as her own in penance for the miscarriage. The girl only saw it as her mother using her to push away guilt. Whatever helped her sleep at night really. Her birth parents were unknown. She was found near a tree crying the orphanage said in a very well crafted baby carriage. The only thing Laurel had from her real parents... was the weird mark on her neck. She'd researched it when she'd become curious of what it could mean or be about. The most she'd gotten and figured out. It was Gaelic, and it had something to do with sealing. Or holding something in. But what? Memories? And since when was magic and all that good stuff real? Ok, so the fae proved existence, but so what? As long as she didn't bother them, or tell her mother about them, Laurel would be safe at home. But they were strange creatures. She would always make sure not to stare, but they were amazing and so captivating.

"Laurel honey? We're here. Come on, let's get unpacked, the moving van will be here any minute." her mother smiled.

Laurel shut her book and before she even thought about it put her hand to the cold metal of the door. A glimpse of her mother in the backseat with a man was enough for her to pull her hand back before she saw what they were doing. Shuddering and blinking away the image, she made sure to pull her sleeves over her hands. That was another strange thing about the girl. She could see things. Just by touching them, and if she touched a person, she would see their past, even the dark secrets they've made themselves forget. It wasn't so potent when she was younger. But it seemed to worsen as she got older. She could see auras as well. It was terrifying if you were new to it, but it'd been like this for her, her whole life. Even in the hot summer, Laurel would be covered up and away from everyone as to make sure no touching anything or anyone for fear of seeing something she didn't want to. Grabbing her bag out of the car, she headed into the new three bedroom, two bathroom house. It had a quaint little kitchen, a pool, and a nice den.

Laurel's mother was a photographer. And while she wasn't that famous and well known to the world, she was well known to the industries and made a good bit of money. But it didn't exactly idolize her in Laurel's eyes. Her mother went through many boyfriends, and after going through all the jerks in a town, they'd move on. Change of scenery her mother would claim. Laurel knew better though. Allowing her hand to graze the doorknob of a room she saw pure bliss. A former nursery. Well sized. A happy baby. She grew up and the parents had another child so they needed to move to a bigger home. But this room. There was nothing wrong with it. Taking in a shuddering breath, Laurel retracted her hand before walking in and dropping her bag onto the floor. She sat down and slipped her ipod out of her pocket. She laid on the floor and shut her eyes. A whole day without seeing any of them. It was great. As long as she kept her nose in her books and her eyes glued to the ground any other time she'd be just fine. Laurel knew that for sure. Positively absolutely sure!

"Laurel honey? What're you doing?" her mother's voice went to her ears, considering the volume was on low, causing Laurel to nearly leap out of her skin.

"Holy crap mum! Don't sneak in on me like that! I'm just relaxing." Laurel stated, a hand over her racing heart... Well it seemed to always be racing. That's why her doctor had given her pills guessing she had high blood pressure. Her mother had said that she was fine and Laurel avoided the pills. Thankful for her mother's disposition towards doctors, Laurel had some respect for her mother.

"I was going to ask if you wanted your boxes of stuff now? The moving truck is already here! Why don't you come help?! Or do you want the men to just bring it all in for you?" her mother asked.

Laurel had to think on it for a moment. "Just tell them to put it in here in the corners and to have my bed in front of the window shining over me. Please and thank you. I'll be in the back." she said simply before heading out to the backyard and sitting on the pathway near some dying grass. She noticed a tall gnarled tree. The dark appearance attracted her. She wanted to touch it but she was scared. Suddenly out of nowhere she heard trickling giggles, giggles that couldn't be human.

"Think she'll touch the tree?"

"She's a stupid human of course she will! Teehee~"

"Humans are so stupid. If something is dying you leave it alone to watch." one cackled.

Laurel retracted her hand, letting her sleeve cover it again. From the words she heard from these fae, she could tell that this tree was probably bad news. Not much information was provided, but enough to stop her. So much for a fae free day. Laurel really wanted to just punch that one fae's lights out about the dying statement. Just taking a deep breath she just headed back inside and noticed men carrying boxes to her room. Their auras barely there. But yet, there was something off about all of this. The moving truck had left an hour after them. And they were too eager it seemed. No, their auras weren't barely there, they were misty for some reason. As if supposed to be hidden under some guise of a sort.

She just shook it off for now and plopped onto the already perfectly placed couch. Wasn't any of her business. Laurel pulled the tie for her hair from around her wrist, tying her hair up in a messy bun. It was so damn warm for some reason... She hardly ever got cold, it was so strange. She looked up just in time to see her mother walking in with a box full of her books. Perfect timing.

"Hey mum, can you make sure to put that by my shelf? Please?" she asked, not really looking up from her book.

"Sure hun, just make sure to stack them not too high this time. Oh! And your aunt's buying us a cat as a house warming pet! Isn't that sweet of her?!" her mother cooed.

"Mother, Aunt Iris hates you, and she's only doing it because Grammy told her to be nice." Laurel deadpanned.

Aunt Iris was her mother's younger sister. Her mother had gotten talent and good grades all the time. So Iris was always in her shadow, having to live up and not able to meet those standards. Laurel's grandmother had told her all about how their childhood was and how they'd held Iris to too high standards for her to reach. She was smart, but not that talented. Her aunt had ended up becoming a lawyer and married with two children. It was something she held over Laurel's mother's head that she'd not only had two wondrous children successfully but was also married to a man with a good paying job.

Laurel appreciated that her mother stood up for her against the woman, but she knew she was ashamed of not having a husband and having had that miscarriage. It was sad because it was so obvious as to how the woman felt, but she kept on a brave face for a child that wasn't even really hers. And yet, Laurel never felt that emotional about it. Never cried with the woman, never got over excited or over joyed. As a small child she was able to be happy for a bit, but it wasn't permanent. The only place she found true comfort and happiness it seemed was with her books. Boys thought she was weird and a loony. Girls basically thought the same. Laurel could only seem to find comfort in herself it seemed.

By the evening toll on their large father clock in the kitchen everything had been set up. And by everything, literally everything was perfect. Television, shelves, beds, nightstands, tables, fridge, chests, chester drawers. It was immaculate too. Laurel was halfway through her book when the Chinese take out her and her mother had ordered finally arrived. She, unlike her mother who was always hungry, yet stayed tiny as skinny as a pole was only a little bit hungry. Having just picked some egg rolls to munch on, Laurel just wanted to get out. Her mind tugging and pulling her to the outer world for what seemed like a dangerous risk and yet she wanted to know. Had to know. Had to see. She ate quickly, and was up before her mother had even really started on her beef lo mein.

"I'm going out for a bit. Tell Aunt Iris I've gone to the library. I want to see what they have there anyway really." she said as she headed for the door.

"Be safe. And don't be out too late! You've got your first day of school tomorrow and I want you to name the cat!" her mother called.

"His name is Mikhail." Laurel said simply.

"And what if it's a girl?" her mother said with a perked brow.

"Aunt Iris will most likely get us a boy cat, saying we need some testosterone that will at least be more semi-permanent than any man you get your claws into. Just don't get pissed off at her. She's jealous." she said before shutting the door before her mother could respond.

* * *

After making it into the main part of town and hailing a taxi to get to the main streets Laurel was off on her own. Her phone was on her, yes, but she would most likely not pay that much attention to it really. Having her hair loosely braided over her shoulder but not too loose, just loose enough to cover the back of her neck, Laurel was ready. Her eyes glanced over the fae, having a good idea they'd be attracted to big crowds. She'd had them pretty well figured out. They were attracted to crowds because they were playful and only saw humans as toys for them to play with. But they hated metal with a passion. Iron really. Iron was metal, but just a specific type. Oh yeah, she was as quick as a whip, and very intelligent. Laurel was more than a pretty face... even if she didn't find herself that compelling. Having decided on a high neck Tokio Hotel band tee and some skinny jeans, everything was covered, thanks to her jacket.

As she looked over different places and over the names looking for the street she'd looked up for the library. She noticed a tattoo parlor and did a double take. Her mind trying to register what seemed so interesting about it. She'd seen loads of tattoo parlors before, why would this be any different? Not to mention all the lingering fae nearby was totally a bad sign. But the iron bars. Touching the industrial bars made of iron in her ears from top to bottom gave her a little bit of hope. Taking a deep breath she headed straight in there quickly, not noticing the signal said no walking. Seeing cars honking at her, scared her and shutting her eyes she tore into the shop quickly. Her golden eyes glitzing as she stared out at there a few moments afterwards. Her chest heaving as she was against one of the walls.

"Is there a problem sweety?" a feminine voice asked Laurel, making her nearly leap out of her skin.

"No... just fine." she mumbled, relaxing a bit now and happy nothing had touched her. She clicked the sterling tongue ring in her mouth thoughtfully. How'd she gotten so far so fast?

Laurel just shook it off for now looking to the person who had asked her if there was a problem, but she was next to the guy behind the business area part. She was saying something to him but Laurel couldn't all too well tell what it was. Her ears still ringing from the honking. She looked to the two who had the most interesting auras. They were strange indeed. She couldn't exactly wrap her head around it, and she wasn't given time to as the man looked to her. A look of confusion suddenly transformed into a look of surprise and he sighed shaking his head.

"You worry too much, just over active imagination Tish." he sighed. So that's what the woman's name was.

The woman huffed before going into the back of the parlor. The guy looked back to Laurel, he was perplexed, she could tell. But her mind was glued to those wise eyes of his. Swirling pools of not exactly one certain color almost it seemed. Was she enamored by them? Most certainly so. The beautiful color attracting her, unable to focus on anything else. But when he spoke up she quickly looked down at herself, slightly ashamed and embarrassed.

"I'm Rabbit, and you would be?" the guy asked simply. Great, now Laurel was feeling mega uber dumb as she would so strongly put it.

"Laurel." she replied curtly, unsure if she could get closer or not.

"I don't bite... much." he chuckled, trying to make her a little less tense. She didn't relax as much as he would've liked to but she did get a little bit closer.

"Come a little closer Laurel, it's just you and me. Nothing bad will happen." he had the feeling to help her be so much less uptight.

The girl inched a little bit closer almost to the display he was behind.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked precariously.

Rabbit glanced in the direction of the barred window and door with bars on the outside and smiled a bit as if it were some inside joke before looking back to Laurel.

"I'm as sure as can be Miss Laurel."

A small shudder ran down her bag as he said her name. The way her name rolled off his tongue wasn't a sneer like any other boy's voice when they said her name. He was being genuinely nice to her. Her golden eyes looking into his multi-colored ones.

"If you say so." she said, actually trusting him a bit. Laurel had the feeling that this was a guy who she could probably get along with. Making sure to keep her sleeves all the way, covering her hands before placing her arms on the glass.

"So are you always this cautious around people or am I special?" Rabbit grinned a bit.

Laurel rolled her eyes at him and yet she couldn't help but smile a bit at his smart remark.

"It's a secret." she said innocently.

"Well aren't we just the little comedian?" he stated, looking into those sunset golden eyes of hers. They were so strange. Probably just contacts. That's what he would guess.

Laurel opened her mouth to answer when the door to the tattoo parlor opened up and a tall and slightly intimidating looking man walked in. She turned her eyes catching coal black ones that seemed to boar into her. She felt revealed. The man then looked to Rabbit behind her. "Should I come back later?"

Before Rabbit could respond Laurel spoke up, "I'll just leave."

**AN: I know, I know, you hate me for a slight cliff hanger on the first chapter but hey, least you had fun so far. Hopefully. Review?**


End file.
